serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Erekuol
Erekuol Mar'ki Name: Erekuol Mar'ki, Son of Merkual, Last Wizard of the Mar'ki Bloodlines. Gender: 'Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Magic/Spells '''Archetype: '''Wizard '''Race: '''Aquian '''Character Personality: C'urious, 'i'mpatient and a bit 'h'ot 't'empered. A'lso '''s'omewhat''' i'nsane'.' '''Background' Erekuol was born an Aquian with locked magic within him.Descendent of a line of wizards and sorcerers, he grew with magic surrounding him. As was tradition in his family, he inducted in magic training. As time went by, he kept studying, augmenting his knowledge of magic. He became a wizard, neglected, deemed crazy by the common folk, due to his...hard temper. Erekuol did not bother himself with what others thought of him, all he wanted was to increase his power, to unlock all the secrets of the magic and arcane. He would not forget why he set out to unlock those secrets: His older brother had died trying to control a dangerous spell. That event scarred Erekuol's mind, drove him away from civilization. Surrounded by his books, his musings, he came back to his senses. Now all Erekuol wants is to suceed where his brother failed, and rise in the world as the most powerfull wizard of this era. Early Life: A was tradition, he inducted in magic training. He began training as was tradition in the Mar'ki line: From the most inexperienced, to the most experienced in the family. His father , Merkual, was therefore his first professor. With him he began his studies, which revolved around magical creatures. After turning 18, and been granted permission by his father, he moved up in his family line, and continued his training with his brother. His brother, who was no more than 27 years old, was the family's pride, has he had spent so much time studying spells, unlike his father who, at the time of training, prefered mastering the knowledge of magical animals and beings, which did not grant much rank within the family line. Thus the training had begun, and Erekuol began understanding how spells work. Long weeks of working with magical powders, wands and lore. His brother was strict and demanding, and Erekuol had mixed feelings about his brother, whose name was Dinleru'i. He felt a mix of love and jealousy, for he wanted to surpass his brother. In fact, he had a burning desire to surpass everyone when it came to magic. One day, Dinleru'i was demonstrating how to summon a weapon , which he called Death Blade. Erekuol watching in awe, as his brother twisted his fingers, thus bringing a scythe shaped blade to existance. The Incident Dinleru'i summoned the blade, and something unexpected happened. The blade was not too pleased, for unseen reasons. It started spinning and darting around the room where Dinleru'i and Erekuol were training. Erekuol escaped, but not so much luck had been graced on Dinleru'i, who was sliced in his head, diagonally. Erekuol witnessed his brother dieing. Shocked, he could not move. The blade was still there. Only when Dinleru'i fell, did the blade fade away. On that moment Erekuol knew for sure that his brother had died, for no magical spell can persist without it's recipient being alive. That day, Erekuol set himself to surpass his brother, hell, all of his bloodline. Exile Erekuol exiled himself on the deepest of the oceans, away from civilization. There, he surrounded himself with books. His musings took over his mind, all he could see was his burning desire to learn more. That led to several issues, from having an odd appearance, aswell as turning him into a somewhat hot tempered, rude person. His eye sight somewhat degraded, as he read too much on low light conditions. Sick of this lifestyle, he decided to move to a civilized city, but the damage had been done. He was deemed crazy, even lunatic. But he did not care, for all he wanted, was to know more.